1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a model for demonstrating pathological physiological conditions.
2. Background
Cholesterol is a soft, fat-like, waxy substance found in the bloodstream and in all body cells. Cholesterol is produced in the liver and is an important part of a healthy body used for producing cell membranes and hormones and serves other needed bodily functions. However, too high a level of cholesterol in the blood, known as hypercholesterolemia, is a major risk for coronary heart disease, which leads to heart attack. It is also a risk factor for stroke.
Cholesterol is found in a human body for the following two reasons. First, as mentioned above, the liver produces it. Second, cholesterol is contained in animal products, such as meats, poultry, fish, eggs, butter, cheese and whole milk. In addition, some foods that do not contain animal products may contain trans-fats, which cause the body to make more cholesterol. Furthermore, foods with saturated fats also cause the body to make more cholesterol.
Cholesterol and other fats cannot dissolve in the blood. When a body too much cholesterol or too much is absorbed from foods, it is deposited in our arteries as plaque. Thus, to protect our arteries, the plaque should be transported to and from the cells.
Two kinds of special carriers of cholesterol called lipoproteins fulfill this mission. One, low-density lipoprotein or LDL, is known as the “bad” cholesterol. Too much LDL cholesterol can clog the arteries, increasing the risk of heart attack and stroke. High-density lipoprotein, or HDL, is known as the “good” cholesterol. It carries cholesterol away from the arteries.
Studies suggest that high levels of HDL cholesterol reduce the risk of heart attack. According to current estimates, 64.4 million people in America have one or more forms of cardiovascular disease (CVD). These diseases claimed 931,108 lives in 2001 (about 39 percent of all deaths). Almost 150,000 of all people killed by CVD are under age 65.
Coronary heart disease is caused by arteriosclerosis—the thickening or hardening of the coronary arteries. This condition is likely to produce angina pectoris, heart attack or both. Coronary heart disease caused 502,189 deaths in 2001 and is the single leading cause of death in America today. At least 13.2 million people alive today have a history of heart attack, angina pectoris (chest pain) or both.
Thus, it is not surprising that millions and millions of people both healthy and suffering from coronary decease visit physicians on a regular basis. Typically, a medical consultation is associated with a sketchy demonstration briefly explaining the reasons and consequences of this decease. Many patients, particularly healthy ones, tend to forget the information received during a visit to a medical office immediately upon leaving it. However, peoples' awareness may be critically improved, if the demonstration of the reasons and consequences of bad cholesterol by a physician was more vivid, and if there was an item useful in everyday life and capable of reminding people of “bad cholesterol.”
Clearly, clogging the arteries is not the only medical problem that can and should be demonstrated in medical offices. For example, an item or model demonstrating dental problems, granulation occurred in different body organs, ulcers and the like may be a helpful and effective tool for heightening our awareness of these problems.
A need, thus, exists for a demonstration model illustrating a cholesterol plaque built-up occurring in blood vessels and clogging those vessels to constrict blood flow.
Still a further need exists for demonstration models each illustrating respective particular physiological conditions and having a practical application in an everyday life.
Still a further need exists for manufacturing an item having utility in an everyday life and configured to demonstrate pathological physiological conditions during the use of this item.